Shadow Projects Television
(1997-2009) Nicknames: "The Barking Dog," "WOOF WOOF!", "The Shadow Dog" Logo: On a white background, we see a black silhouette of a dog's head (similar to a Labrador Retriever) in a circle with "SHADOW PROJECTS" in the text-wrap effect around the bottom of the circle. The dog silhouette barks twice. Variant: Sometimes, the company's website URL text "www.shadowprojects.com" is seen below the logo. FX/SFX: The animation of the dog barking. Cheesy Factor: Pretty lousy animation for the barking. Music/Sounds/Effects: The ending of the show's theme, with a dog barking sound effect heard during the animation of the dog barking. On Bear in the Big Blue House, the barking was deep and low-pitched like a large dog, and on The Book of Pooh, the barking is higher-pitched and sounding more like a puppy. Music/Sounds/Effects Variants: On some episodes of Bear in the Big Blue House, the dog makes a different sound byte instead of barking. * In "Share, Bear", the dog quacks like a duck. * In "Dirt, I Love You So!", the dog oinks like a pig. * In "Summer Cooler", the dog makes a "beep beep" sound like a car's horn. * In "Spring Fever", the dog croaks like a frog. * In "Lost Thing", the dog quacks like a duck once again, but this time, the quack sounds a bit different. * In "Listen Up!", the dog hoots like an owl. * In "Raiders of the Lost Cheese", the dog squalls like a pelican. * In "The Big Blue Housecall", the dog laughs like Doc Hogg. * In "Look What I Made", the dog says "Grabby Grabby" in Treelo's voice. * In "Love is All You Need", the dog makes kissing sounds. * In "It's a Mystery to Me", the dog chirps like a bird. * In "As Different as Day and Night", the dog says "Go Daddy!" in Treelo's voice, whereas in the Polish version, it says "Okay!" * In "The Way I Feel Today", the dog says "yep yep" in a child-like voice. * In "Scientific Bear", the dog makes a "boing boing" sound like a bunny/rabbit hopping * In "Call It a Day", the dog says "whoop whoop". This almost sounds like the regular barking sound byte. * In "Lost and Found", the dog quacks like Harry the Duck. * In "Morning Glory", the dog meows like a cat. * In "The Tutter Family Reunion", the dog says "Thank You!". * In "Bats are People Too", the dog says "Later!" in Tutter's voice. * In the TV version of "A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1", the dog says "Happy Holidays!" in Treelo's voice. Availability: Appears on Bear in the Big Blue House and The Book of Pooh (which was re-aired on Disney Junior) which is Playhouse Disney's replacement, but they can be found on DVD and VHS. Scare Factor: Low, depends on the barking sound which catches everyone off guard and High to nightmare for babies. Category:New Adam's CLG Wiki: Dream Logos Wiki